


An Experiment In Control

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bottom Patton, Human AU, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Top Logan, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: Patton has been quietly thirsting after his gorgeous roommate Logan for years, but there's no way a guy like that would ever want a blushy, awkward virgin like him...right?





	An Experiment In Control

**Author's Note:**

> My friend J made an excellent point that there simply is not enough Sub Patton smut in this fandom. So, this is my gift to them. Dom Logan and Sub Patton. You're welcome.

Patton quietly closed his door, leaning his back against it and palming himself through his khakis, biting his lip to suppress a quiet moan. He had a problem, and it was getting more and more difficult to hide it. He’d been in the kitchen, baking, when his roommate Logan had walked in. They’d been chatting, which was normal, but when Patton had accidentally dropped a bowl full of batter, shattering the bowl and sending small shards everywhere, Logan had barked out a command to stay still. Logan had grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the glass, carefully avoiding the puddle of spilled batter, and Patton had been frozen in place. The commanding tone in Logan’s voice, the fierce look in his eyes…it had appealed to him. REALLY appealed to him.

As soon as the mess was cleaned, he’d scurried away to his room, hoping Logan didn’t notice the redness of his cheeks or the slight tightness of his pants. When Logan ordered him to do something, or not do something, Patton felt a shock go through him. He wanted Logan to look at him with those blazing eyes, to examine him and take him apart. He wanted Logan to notice him, to look AT him instead of THROUGH him. He just…he wanted Logan…but he was an awkward virgin and Logan was decidedly not.

Patton walked to his bed, slowly stripping off his catigan and unbuckling his belt. He knew that there was nothing wrong with lusting after someone, attraction was natural, but he couldn’t help feeling it was a little wrong that every time Logan used that one tone of voice, Patton would inevitably end up here. In his room, on his bed, his cock in his hand.

Once, his other roommate Roman had been chasing his boyfriend Virgil through the hallway and Logan had grabbed him, shoving him against the wall to save him from being run down. They’d been so close in that instant, their faces inches apart, and when Logan had asked him if he was alright in that deep tone of voice, he’d very nearly whimpered. That night, he’d fingered himself open for the first time, imagining that it was Logan touching him, stretching him. He’d cum harder that night than ever before. He hadn’t done it since, for fear that he’d never be able to stop, but the memory of that night still made him hard.

Patton slid his pants down, freeing his aching cock, and gently took himself in hand. He knew he needed to go back downstairs to start dinner soon, but if he didn’t do something about this right now, he was going to lose his mind. He started to stroke, gently rubbing his thumb across the tip, smearing the bead of liquid that had formed there. He closed his eyes, picturing Logan. His face, his eyes, his voice. He started whimpering, biting his lip to keep from crying out, and quiet whispers of Logan’s name began to fall from his lips.

Logan paced in his room, running a frustrated hand through his hair. This was becoming an issue. He was aware he was attracted to Patton, and had been for quite some time. He wanted to run his hands over every square inch of the shorter man’s body, but what was worse was his need to dominate, to control. He wanted to claim Patton, to mark him and own him from the inside out. He wanted to TAKE, and he knew that just wasn’t possible. Patton was sweet, kind, and tantalizingly innocent. Logan had a possessive streak a mile wide, and that innocence made something inside of him perk up and sit at attention.

For the most part, Patton treated him as a friend, just like he did their other roommates. There had been one night, when he’d inadvertently slammed Patton into a wall to keep Roman from running him down, and Logan had felt the tremor run through his body, had seen his pupils dilate. For a moment, he’d almost thought Patton felt…something…for him. Then the moment had passed and Patton had given him his usual sunny smile and walked away. Logan had barely closed the door to his room before stroking himself to a shockingly quick finish. He knew he wanted his roommate, badly, but he also knew that holding him down and burying his cock in that frustratingly taunt ass was not an option, so he dealt with it as best he could.

But now…it was getting to the point where he really felt like he needed to do something. He needed to move past this somehow, for both their sakes. Rolling his shoulders to release some tension, he decided it was time to look for another apartment. The more distance he could put between himself and temptation, the better. He headed to Patton’s room to gently break the news, because he knew the sensitive goofball would likely take the news poorly and he wanted to head that off if he could.

Logan knocked on the door, and hearing a quiet call of his name, he opened it and stepped inside. What he saw stopped him cold. Patton was on the bed, one hand gripping his cock, slowly pumping, his eyes shut while he writhed and whimpered. It was something plucked straight out of Logan’s most fervent fantasies, and he knew he should back out and leave right now, but this image and these sounds were going to be seared in his mind forever. He was about to force his feet to move, when he heard it.

“Ah…ah….Logan…mmm!” Patton’s breathy moan of his name was all it took to shred five years of careful distance and control. He closed the door behind him, locking it and leaning against it.

“Well…isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Patton yelped at his voice, quickly sitting up and throwing his blanket over himself, his face turning bright red.

“Jesus, Logan, don’t you knock?!”

“I did. And when I heard my name, I assumed you were granting me permission to enter.” Logan’s eyes were blazing hot, and Patton felt his cock twitch under his scrutiny, even with the hot rush of shame currently flooding him. “Imagine my surprise when I find you writhing on your bed, moaning my name. Tell me, Patton…how long?”

“H-how long….what?” Patton refused to look at him, wanting to curl up and die. Logan crossed the room in a few long, measured strides, sitting on the bed next to him and forcing Patton’s eyes to meet his own. Patton gulped at the intense desire he found there, and his heart fluttered when Logan’s eyes flicked down to his lips before meeting his eyes again.

“How long have you been fantasizing about me?” Logan’s fingers traced his jaw, and Patton’s eyes fluttered, an involuntary sound clawing its way out of his throat. Logan’s lips twitched, pleased with the reaction, but he was still waiting for an answer.

“….Years….” Patton whispered, his eyes firmly shut. Logan leaned closer, one hand sliding down to cup the back of Patton’s neck. Logan made a humming sound of appreciation, then he slowly glided his lips over Patton’s, a light, teasing touch. When Patton reached out, his hands fisting in the material of Logan’s shirt, he angled Patton’s head and deepened the kiss. Patton sighed, opening his mouth and gently tangling his tongue with Logan’s. He felt like he was burning up, his previous arousal returning tenfold.

“What were you thinking about?” Logan murmured, trailing his lips down Patton’s neck. Oh god, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think! “Tell me, sweetheart. I can’t give you what you want if you never ask.” Logan’s voice was deep, rough, and had that commanding tone that made Patton crazy.

“Oh god, Logan…I…I don’t…I’ve never….” Patton stammered, his face flushing. Logan paused, then pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“Is this your first time, Patton?” The question was asked calmly, but something inside of Logan sat up and howled at the thought. When Patton shyly nodded, Logan visibly shuddered, struggling for control.

“I…I understand if you don’t want—”

“I do want. Very much. God, you have no idea, do you? I want to claim you, Patton. I want to mark you as mine so no one else can touch you. I want to own every single part of you.” Patton couldn’t suppress a high-pitched whine at Logan’s words, and Logan smiled at the sound.

“Would you like that? For me to take care of you, to make you mine?” Logan’s voice was deep and husky, and Patton involuntarily rubbed his thighs together, squirming as he nodded.  
“Say it, sweetheart. Say what you want, and I promise I’ll give it to you.” Oh god, Patton felt like he might faint! He’d never been this hard in his life, and the things Logan was saying! One of Logan’s hands traced down his side, gently running a finger along his stomach, stopping just before he reached Patton’s throbbing member. “Tell me, Patton.” One finger delicately traced him, from root to tip, and Patton threw his head back, moaning.

“I…I….I want you t-to touch me….” Patton managed, whimpering when Logan gently swept his thumb over the head, gathering the moisture that had collected there. His touch was still frustratingly light, teasing. His lips had returned to Patton’s neck, gently nibbling his way down, pulling the collar of Patton’s polo out of the way.

“Mmmm, I am touching you. Is that all?” Logan breathed the words against his skin, and Patton shuddered, his cock twitching helplessly as he teasingly stroked one finger up and down.

“Aaaah! Oh god, Logan…. more, please! I want…I want…”

“What do you want, Patton?” Logan playfully asked before opening his mouth and biting down at the junction where Patton’s neck met his shoulders. Patton immediately wailed, his back arching and one hand flying to tangle in Logan’s hair. Logan began sucking and nibbling, working a dark mark onto his skin.

“Oh god, Logan, please! Touch me, take me, make me yours, PLEASE!” Patton nearly sobbed it, and Logan practically purred in contentment.

“Gladly. Strip for me, sweetheart. I want to see you.” Logan’s voice had taken that commanding tone, the one that never failed to make Patton want to fall to his knees and serve, and he quickly obeyed, flinging his clothes wherever they landed. Logan loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his polo, and unbuttoned his jeans, but otherwise remained clothed.

Logan slowly ran his hands up Patton’s thighs, skimming torturously close to where Patton wanted his touch most, then skimmed across his stomach and up his chest. He made a soft humming sound, settling himself between Patton’s thighs as the fingers of one hand tweaked a nipple and the other hand skimmed up to move his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Patton’s hips bucked, and he squealed at the sensation, his legs reflexively trying to clamp shut and tightening around Logan’s hips. Logan made a tutting noise in his throat, an ah-ah-ah sound, and Patton slowly relaxed, forcing his legs to open again as Logan ran on hand soothingly up and down his thigh.

“So sensitive. God, you’re gorgeous.” Logan loomed over him, bracing himself on his arms, then leaned down and gently traced the seam of Patton’s lips with his tongue. When Patton moaned and opened for him, Logan quickly slipped his tongue inside, tasting the chocolate from the cookies Patton had been making. Patton tangled his hands in Logan’s hair, trying to pull him down, get him closer. When Logan smoothly ground his hips down, Patton broke the kiss with a shout.

“Oh my god, Logan, please stop teasing, PLEASE!” He nearly sobbed it, and Logan felt his cock twitch at the desperate sound of Patton’s voice.

“So needy, and I’ve barely touched you. I think we’ll go slow, since it is your first—”

“No, please!” Patton shook his head fiercely. Logan arched a brow and lightly swatted his thigh, watching Patton freeze and whimper.

“You’re not in any position to make demands, sweetheart. If I want to spend the next two hours kissing every square inch of your body, I will.” Patton keened, his hips thrusting against Logan, grinding against his own erection. Logan hissed at the sensation, pulling back and smirking down at him.

“Oh, that’s not what you want, is it? You want hard, fast and now?” Patton nodded, unable to even form words anymore. “Well…I did promise I’d give you what you wanted if you asked….” Logan trailed off and began slowly kissing his way down Patton’s body. The fabric of his tie skimmed over Patton’s straining cock, and he bucked at the sensation. Logan chuckled and kept going, gently running his tongue around Patton’s nipples, then down his body. When Patton felt his hot breath against his cock, he gulped and closed his eyes, struggling not to come on the spot. Logan slowly ran his tongue along the underside of Patton’s member, swirling it around the tip and then began to suck him into his mouth.

“Aaaaahhhhh, Logan!!!” Patton’s hands scrabbled at his shoulders, and Logan’s hands firmly pinned his hips to the mattress. He was sure to leave bruises, but Patton didn’t care. His entire awareness had narrowed to the tight, wet heat currently engulfing him. When Logan opened his throat and swallowed him down, Patton practically screamed, his back bowing off the mattress. Logan set a brutal pace, hollowing his cheeks, and Patton could feel his orgasm building quickly.

“Oh god, Lo, I’m gonna—I’m—LOGAN!” Logan moaned around him, and the vibrations sent him over the edge. He came so hard he nearly saw stars, and Logan greedily swallowed before slowly releasing him, giving the head a gentle parting lick. Patton was shaking, and Logan quickly crawled up, pulling him into his arms.

“You did so well, darling. So gorgeous, cumming just for me.” Logan spoke softly, his voice hoarse, running his hands soothingly up and down Patton’s back. When he’d calmed a little, he shyly looked down at the prominent bulge in Logan’s pants, gently tracing one hand down to cup him. Logan sucked in a quick breath, and Patton felt a thrill at the proof that Logan wanted him.

“I want to make you feel good, too…” he trailed off, debating whether what he was about to say was a good idea or not, but the heat in Logan’s eyes gave him confidence, “….sir.” He actually felt Logan’s member twitch at the name, and the searing kiss he received in response told him it had definitely been the right decision.

“You don’t have to. There’s no quid pro quo here. I don’t want to push—”

“I want it. Please, sir! I want to be yours. Show me what to do?”

“God fucking dammit! I’m trying to go slow and you say things like that and all I want to do is pin you down and fuck you senseless.” Logan swore, his eyes rolling back a little as Patton tentatively began stroking him over his pants.

“…I think I want you to…sir…” Logan growled, grabbing Patton’s hands and glaring at him.

“You want it so badly? Undress me, then.” He released his grip and Patton dove for his clothes, quickly removing the tie and his shirt, then scrabbling at his pants. Logan chuckled as Patton yanked them down and off, taking his underwear with it, then froze.

“You’re…really big!” Patton felt his nervousness return, and he glanced up at Logan, biting his lip. That was supposed to fit inside of him?! He was a little frightened, but he could feel his smaller cock twitching with interest. 

“Which is why I wanted to go slowly. Do you have lube?” Patton nodded, digging through his bedside drawer and passing the bottle to him.

“Good boy. Now lie down and lift your hips.” Patton did as he was told, and Logan placed a pillow under his hips, angling him better. “Normally I’d have you on your stomach, but I have a feeling you want to see me.”

“Yes, please!” Logan put the bottle aside, then slowly began to work Patton up again with heated kisses, his hands skimming over his body. When he felt Patton was hard, he began to slowly grind their lengths together, relishing every squeak and sound Patton made. He reluctantly reigned himself in, grabbed the bottle and slowly pulled back, again sliding down between Patton’s thighs. He popped the cap and poured some lube on his fingers, gently warming it before circling Patton’s hole.

Patton gasped at the slick touch, his body instinctively tensing. Logan stroked his thighs soothingly, gently sucking his member back into his mouth, and Patton relaxed at the sensation, barely noticing when Logan finally breached him with one finger. Logan slowly pumped one finger in and out, letting Patton get used to the intrusion, then added a second one, crooking his fingers just so to rub against something inside of the smaller man that sent an electric shock of pleasure through his body. 

“Aaaaahhhh!!! LOGAN!!!” Patton bowed off the bed, and Logan pulled off of his cock with a teasing lick, smirking as he thrust his fingers against that same spot. 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? Is this what you wanted, what you were imagining earlier?” Logan purred, watching Patton squirm and cry out in pleasure. 

“N-nooooo! I w-was thinking-- oooohhhh god-- of s-something --aaaah -- else!” Patton managed, gasping and clinging to the sheets for dear life. Logan added a third finger, gently stretching him, occasionally licking a stripe up the underside of Patton’s erection when he felt him tensing. 

“Oh? What were you imagining, sweetheart? Do tell.” 

“N-not -- aaaahhhh -- your fingers!” Patton was at that beautiful point of desperation again, and Logan could feel his control slipping fast. He hurriedly added another finger, stretching him as much as he could, occasionally rubbing against that spot inside of him that nearly made him scream. 

“I think I know what you want. You asked me to take you, to make you mine. Is that still what you want? We can stop.” Logan’s voice was low and teasing, and Patton nearly sobbed in frustration.

“NO!! God, please don’t stop. I want you. Please, Logan, PLEASE!” Releasing a pleased hum at Patton’s lovely begging, Logan quickly slicked himself, then prowled up his lover’s body, bracing himself on his arms and teasingly brushing the head of his cock against Patton’s entrance. 

“I do love it when you beg, sweetheart. It’s such a lovely sound. But a promise is a promise.” With that, he slowly began to sink into him, pausing every now and then to allow Patton time to adjust. Patton felt like he was being split in two, it stretched and burned, but he was so impossibly full. When Logan nudged against his prostate, he arched and made an incomprehensible noise, his fingernails digging into Logan’s back. 

“So tight, you feel incredible, sweetheart!” Logan moaned as he finally bottomed out, swallowing Patton’s whines in a heated kiss. He waited, allowing his lover to adjust while placing leisurely kisses along his neck. He sucked a particularly dark mark where his collar wouldn’t cover it, almost purring at the sight. “Mmm...so perfect...and all mine. No one else has ever touched you like this before, have they?” 

“No, no one else.” Patton panted, feeling the burn slowly fade to a dull ache. He made a little whimper, shifting his hips, and Logan smirked down at him. His eyes were fiercely hot, but that arrogant smirk! It irritated him, so he clenched around him in retaliation. The sound that left Logan’s lips as his hazel eyes fluttered closed was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard in his life. Logan felt a tremor go through his body as he struggled to maintain control. As much as he wanted to just pound his little mynx into the mattress, he also needed to make sure he didn’t hurt him. 

“You are such a brat, but you’re my brat. So impatient. Let me take care of you.” Logan slowly slid back, then thrust in, watching Patton arch and cry out in pleasure. He started a slow, languorous rhythm, pressing against that spot that made his lover scream each time. Patton bucked his hips to meet him, his legs wrapped around him while his hands scratched stinging lines down Logan’s back.

“Aaaah, Logan, oh god! Please, more!” Patton’s voice was a high plea, and he looked deliciously wrecked. His hair was in disarray, his cheeks flushed, his glasses askew, eyes screwed shut while his hands scrabbled for purchase at Logan’s shoulders.

“What did you ask me for earlier? Take you? Make you mine?” Logan changed position slightly, rising up and gripping Patton’s hips. With that, he slammed into Patton, starting a fast pace. The other man practically screamed, and Logan growled in response, shifting the angle so he hit Patton’s prostate with every thrust. 

“ _Mine_. Perfect, hot, tight and mine. Mmm, scream for me, sweetheart. Let them all know who you belong to.” Logan’s voice was a low rumble, and Patton’s keens of pleasure were a beautiful counterpoint. He had no doubts that anyone else in the house (and possibly the neighborhood) knew what they were up to, at this point. 

“Ah--S-SIR!!!! Oooooh god! There, please!!!” At that desperate cry of “sir”, Logan actually felt his control snap. He hitched one of Patton’s legs higher and pounded into him, all thoughts of “gentle” or “slow” fleeing without a trace. He smiled, feeling Patton’s whole body tense. He was close, Logan could feel it. He just needed a little more to push him over the edge. 

“Cum for me, Patton. Cum NOW.” Logan practically growled it, and Patton’s response was immediate. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his release painting his chest, one pulse nearly reaching his neck. The feel of him tightening around his cock, the sight of his blissed out face, and the adorable oversensitive squeaks were enough to push Logan over the edge. His vision whited out as he spilled into the other man, a loud shout escaping his clenched teeth before he finally stilled. 

His arms were shaking, and he carefully pulled out before falling to the side so as not to crush Patton, reaching out and pulling him into this arms. Patton was practically purring with contentment and he felt an answering sound of satisfaction rumble from his own chest. 

“Oh...my...god...Logan. Is it ALWAYS like that?!” Patton sighed, snuggling into him. Logan chuckled, pulling him closer. The mess didn’t bother him, and he’d clean up as soon as he thought he could walk again. 

“Not usually. It would seem we’re extremely compatible in this regard. I’m a little upset we waited this long.” Logan buried his face in Patton’s hair, breathing in the scent of him. He felt his partner tense, and he pulled back slightly, using one finger to lift his chin so he could look at him properly.

“What’s wrong? Tell me.” Patton fidgeted at his demand, color rising in his cheeks.

“I...what happens now? Are...are you just going to walk out and...pretend it didn’t happen? Is this it?” Logan felt a pang in his heart at Patton’s nervous questions. 

“I have never aspired to be an actor, like Roman, so I do not think I could pretend this didn’t happen even if I wanted to...which I most certainly do not. Patton...this is more than just sex for me. I want you, definitely,” he paused to run his eyes over his lover, smirking at the flush that rose over his freckled skin, “but I care about you as well. I realize I’ve gone about this entirely the wrong way. One usually asks their boyfriend on a date before fucking them senseless, or so I am led to believe.” 

“B-boyfriend? You….I get to be your….?!” Patton trailed off, staring in shock. 

“Unless you don’t want to be. If...if you would prefer that this...be a one-time thing…” Logan trailed off, looking uncertain for the first time, and Patton immediately surged up, placing enthusiastic kisses all over his face.

“NO! I care about you too! I want to be your boyfriend, yes, let’s do that!” Patton giggled gleefully, continuing to pepper his face with soft kisses, and Logan made a hum of agreement. 

“Besides, you asked me to make you mine. I don’t share with others, you should know that right now.” Logan gently caught Patton’s face in his hands, his eyes serious. Patton nuzzled into his touch, his smile brightening even more.

“Good. Because I don’t share either. I may be yours, but you’re mine, too.” Patton playfully nipped at his palm, then settled down next to him again. Logan sighed in contentment, pulling his boyfriend closer. There was cleanup that needed to be done, but if Patton wanted cuddles, he was more than willing to give them, for as long as he needed. 

“I have no objections to that.”


End file.
